I think i wanna marry you
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: A story in which Sakura loves Sasuke but not everyone does. " Maybe her dad was finally coming around—"So, done anything illegal recently Sasuke?" —Or maybe not." SasukexSakura


_**Hello everyone! Its time for a brand new story and I hope you all enjoy it! Its just a one-shot that wouldn't have fit in any of my other anthologies! So because I've had this idea for a while now, and I was inspired by the Bruno Mars song, 'I think I wanna marry you', here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-candy ;)**_

_**Title: I think I wanna marry you**_

_**Summary:**_**_" Maybe her dad was finally coming around—"So, done anything illegal recently Sasuke?" —Or maybe not."_**

_**Disclaimer: So totally not mine because if it were, this or something else in my imagination would have happened already. Oh and I don't own the title or the song. That belongs to my husband, Bruno Mars ^_^**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

"_**It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you"**_

Sakura was sitting under a tree, staring up at the sky. It was a pretty day, nice clouds, cool breeze; typical spring day in the village.

She sighed and laid down on her back, lost in her thoughts.

_Where was her Uchiha?_

Sakura closed her eyes and continued to dwell on her missing Uchiha until something blocked the sun, casting a shadow upon her face.

"Whoever that is casting a shadow, I'd suggest you move before I make you."

A smirk," So I take it you want me to leave then?"

Sakura's eyes burst open at the sound of that deep baritone voice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were somebody else!"

Said boy raised an eyebrow. "You were expecting someone else?"

"N-no! It's just, ugh. Can you just sit down already?" The pink haired girl asked beyond exasperated.

Another smirk. "Hn."

"I'm really glad you're here Sasuke-kun. Considering how busy we both have been. I hardly get to see you anymore," Sakura sighed.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"A _long_ while! And unfortunately, I have to spend the evening with my parents."

"You don't want to go?"

"No. Because if I go that means I can't spend time with you…unless, _yougowithme?!"_

Sasuke gave her a look. There was no way in _hell_ he'd go to her parents' house.

And his look portrayed _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"Oh please, _please_ Sasuke-kun? It won't be that bad! I promise!"

Sasuke snorted," remember last time I had dinner with your family? Also your father hates me."

"But my mother doesn't! And that's only because you left…but you came back didn't you?"

"Tell _him_ that."

"_Sasuke-kun!_ This could be one of the _only _times we get to spend time with each other for kami knows _how_ long!"

_Damn, she did have a point._

_That didn't mean he wanted to go!_

Every time he went over there, her father would scold her and scowl at him saying how, '_she could do so much better_' and _'didn't he leave you on a bench? Why do you want to be with a boy who left you?'_

And if he had to hear _one more time_ how he was (previously) wanted by the five great shinobi nations, he _swore_ he would kill that man.

How did he know that anyway? He wasn't a _ninja!_

"Oh please please please please please _please_ Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pouted. And as much as he tried, he couldn't ignore the hurt look on her face if he were to say no.

He had seen_ too many_ of those to last a lifetime.

"Hn, fine."

"Yay! Ok, we have to be there in about two hours. So make sure you clean up nice ok, Sasuke-kun? And by that I mean, go home and take a shower so you can scrub the dirt and blood out of your hair from your last mission." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before skipping away and saying something like, '_be my place asap.'_

_God, the things he's do for that woman._

The Uchiha sulked on his way home and did as he was told.

He just couldn't bring himself to disappoint his pint sized pink haired girlfriend.

X

Sasuke made his way over to Sakura's apartment and knocked on her door. He looked at the flowers he had bought her mother and counted to thirty before Sakura had _finally_ answered the door.

_Why girls took forever to get dressed was beyond him._

"I hope you ready so we can hurry up and get this over with," The Uchiha grumbled.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. You need some more patience Sasuke-kun." She picked up a necklace and put it on. "After all Sasuke, how are we going to have kids if you have no patience." She said ,her sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Come on." He pulled her hand along.

The walk to the Haruno residence was quite peaceful. The sun was slowly setting and there was a nice temperature in the air.

"Nice night out," Sakura commented under her breath right when they approached the steps to the house.

"Ok Sasuke-kun, be nice and _don't_ say anything rude. You and I both know my father will do the opposite but that doesn't mean you act the same way ok?"

"Hn."

"I mean it Sasuke, _don't make me_ have to kick your ass after this," Sakura spoke as she rang the door bell. A couple seconds later a small woman appeared with a bright smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you could make it!," her mother said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "And you've brought Sasuke as well. Look honey, she brought Sasuke," she called over her shoulder. "Well don't just stand there, come in!"

Sakura smiled at her mother and pulled Sasuke along with her. They walked in to see her father on the couch, his face hidden behind the paper.

"Hi daddy!"

"Sakura-chan! How are you? Are you growing? You look a little bigger than last time," her father asked in a playful tone.

"No, I'm still the same height," she replied as she hugged her father. "You remember Sasuke-kun right?"

He snorted," How could I forget? It isn't very often you meet someone like _him._"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to her father to say something like that.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Ooh, what did mom cook?"

"Your favorite. After all it's not every day we get to see our little girl at home. And I'm sure you never get home cooked meals anymore."

Sasuke held back his glare as he walked into the dining room.

"So Sakura-chan," Mrs. Haruno asked," how have you been? How is the hospital?"

"Things are going great. And the hospital isn't so hectic right now. Which I'm glad for," Sakura smiled brightly.

"And how about you Sasuke-chan? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. How about yourself Mrs. Haruno?," Sasuke asked politely; his good up-bringing clearly shown.

He _hated_ starting these types of conversations with people. But Sakura _insisted_ he be polite. And polite he was.

"Oh I'm doing fantastic, Sasuke-chan. Thank you for asking."

The rest of dinner was quite except for a few words here and there. And Sakura couldn't have been happier. Maybe her dad was finally coming around—

"So, done anything illegal recently Sasuke?"

—Or maybe not.

Sasuke tried his best not to give that _asshole_ a snarky reply. Instead he answered him," No. No I haven't."

"Do you plan on it?"

"No I don't Mr. Haruno."

"Hm. Plan on leaving my daughter agai—"

"How about some dessert?!" Sakura interrupted suddenly. "You did make something, right mom?"

Noticing her daughters quick save, she replied quickly, "Yes, of course Sakura. Care to help me in the kitchen honey?"

Said man got up (glaring at Sasuke all the way) and made his way into the kitchen with his wife.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you know how my father can be."

The Uchiha stayed silent.

_Oh how he wished he could shove a nice chidori down his throat._

Her mother came back with the cake and sat it down at the table. "Help yourselves."

Everyone took a piece of cake, but Sasuke, and of _course_ that started another up-roar.

"You don't like my wife's cooking?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh and role his eyes (for the millionth time that night!).

"Oh daddy, Sasuke-kun isn't the biggest fan of sweets."

"Hn, just shows how cold hearted he is."

"Daddy!"

"What Sakura-chan? I'm just saying."

It was then that the two went at it back in forth. All the while Mrs. Haruno sent apologetic looks to Sasuke and he sat there. _Trying his best_ to remain calm.

X

"I'm really sorry about tonight Sasuke-kun. Your right, I shouldn't have made you come," Sakura spoke sadly.

"Hn. It's not your fault."

"Well, thanks for being on your best behavior. I could see your chidori hand twitching under the table," She giggled.

"Hn." _That bastard had better be lucky he didn't use it._

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky. "Despite everything that's happened tonight, I'm pretty happy Sasuke-kun. I know my father will never approve of you but I suppose that doesn't matter. As long as I have you, it'll be ok."

Sasuke didn't know when or why, but he suddenly had the urge to take Sakura in his arms and never let her go.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Marry me."

Sakura looked at him, completely shocked. "I-you-what?"

"Marry me."

Sakura gave him a look of confusion.

Did he just ask her to marry him?

'_Well don't just stand there you idiot, _inner Sakura fussed_, 'say yes!'_

"Yes, I would love to marry you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke—now on one knee—slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed it.

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke, trying her best—and failing—to hold back her tears," why now?"

"What's a better time than now? We'll both be twenty this year. And it's not like your father is going to hate me any less, so why wait?"

"I-I…"

"My mother always told me to ask for permission from her father before I got married, but considering he would _never_ say yes, there was no point of me waiting. Also," the Uchiha started again, slowly becoming nervous," I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And the fact that that you still want me after all I've done, makes me want you even more," he kissed her lips.

"So stop crying, were getting married."

Sakura tackled him into a bone crushing hug and sobbed in his chest._ Sasuke was just too sweet for his own good!_

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too! And I'm sure my dad will come around; even if he doesn't, I'd still spend forever with you Sasuke-kun."

He smirked as he helped her up, wiping her tears away.

"I love you so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled brightly, admiring the ring.

"Aa. I love you too."

_**Annnnnd finished! I hope you all enjoyed this story! And I hope I kept everyone, especially Sasu-babe, into character! I swear, he's the hardest to write sometimes. Him, and Itachi. **_

_**Anyways, Im drowned in tests and im sick now too, so my other two stories won't get updated for a couple of days. Maybe sooner, but I don't want to lie to anyone. And OMG, WHO'S READY FOR CHPATER 629 OF NARUUUTTOOOOO! Ive been hearing rumors about SasukexSakura and im SOOOOOOO excited!**_

_**Finally, OUR TIME HAS COME ^_^ ^o^**_

_**Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully it'll hold you all off until my next update. (many apologies)**_

_**Remember to fav/follow and my story.**_

_**Make my heart melt! Keep calm and review please! They will be GREATLY appreciated!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


End file.
